Temple of Argus
Introduced in the Konquest mode of ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'', the Temple of Argus is a forgotten and hidden temple located within the Botan Jungle in Earthrealm. Background When the Edenian sorceress Delia foresaw the coming of the Great Battle through the corruption of a Mortal Kombat tournament and the gathering of countless warriors within the Southlands craters of Edenia, her husband and her homeworld's Protector god Argus was ordered by the Elder Gods to orchestrate a solution. He created his sacred pyramid which served as a safeguard to avoid total annihilation. To await his sons' arrival, Argus and his wife then sent out their followers from Edenia and into Earthrealm to build monuments and two temples including the Temple of Delia and have more new disciples under their guidance. One of these two places of worship is the Temple of Argus itself. Taven, the first born son of Argus, arrived at a jungle wilderness in Earthrealm through a portal created by his old friend and guardian Caro, as he begins his quest and sets out to find his father's different temple and seek answers there. The Red Dragon Clan operate heavily in the area, as their master Daegon has them waiting for Taven's arrival, meaning they murdered all his father's worshippers inside the temple and had stolen one of the artifacts left by his parents. The Black Dragon thugs including Kobra and Kira, led by Kabal, learned about the Red Dragon scouts, and prepared to attack the Temple of Argus. Taven happened to stumble upon them as they were preparing to attack and managed to stop them all before entering the temple. When Taven finally entered the Temple of Argus, he stumbled across the four inscriptions on the wall: the first shows his mother having her psychic visions. The second shows his father speaking with the Elder Gods. The third shows the two Guardian Dragons of Edenia: Orin and Caro, with the sleeping sons of Argus under their care. The last inscription reveals Taven and his brother fighting the firespawn Blaze atop the Pyramid of Argus. As Taven continued searching his father's temple for more answers, he was ambushed by zealots of the Red Dragon that were occupying the temple. Then, while navigating the temple, Taven avoids the ancient traps such as the stompers with spikes and statue heads of roaring lions that breath fire. When Taven finally arrived to his father's altar at the center of the temple and placed his hand on it, the ethereal image of Argus suddenly appeared before him urging him to partake in a quest created and set forth for both him and Daegon to save the entire universe from the coming apocalypse. Gallery Temple of Argus.jpg|The map of the Temple of Argus Temple of Argus Under Siege.jpg|Taven battles the Red Dragon's Blood Hunters in his father's temple Sektor in the Temple of Argus.jpg|Sektor attacked and stunned Taven in the Temple of Argus before bringing him to his Tekunin Warship. Traps_in_the_Temple_of_Argus.jpg|Taven evades the ancient traps inside the Temple of Argus Secrets_in_the_Temple_of_Argus.jpg|Taven looked at the inscriptions and discovered the secrets they hold within the Temple of Argus Category:Locations Category:Earthrealm Locations Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Category:Konquest Mode Arenas